Letters
by Neferiti
Summary: Phone is not always available, but working around the world force you to find something with which you can keep in contact. So there are some of the Black Order's emails and letters. Find out what is written in them.
1. Chapter 1

_The Email adresses are not real! They are fictional and important part of the story! If it stays a problem I'll remove them just tell me! Thank you! By the way I do not own anything! _

**

* * *

From: **junior. bookman blackorder. com

**To: **mugen blackorder. com

**Sent:** 21/07/10

**Subject: **Mission

Hi Yuu-chan!

Got your message about the Noah. I'll make sure I'm careful and keep an eye on my Innocence. Oups! I've got just one eye!

My train is arriving in Vienna tomorrow at 15.35, and then I'll walk from the station to the centre. I'll give you a ring from the hotel when I get there. How about meeting up later? If Allen arrives from Stuttgart, perhaps he can join us, too.

It will be great to see you again soon!

Take care,

Lavi (B.J.)

* * *

**From: **mugen blackorder. com

**To:** junior. bookman blackorder. com

**Sent:** 21/07/10

**Subject: **Oh crap

Hey Baka Usagi

Got your damn message about your arriving. I'll make sure to avoid you as long as possible. Tell me who cares about your damn eye?

I will be searching for the Innocence all day tomorrow, so don't ring me because I won't answer! We won't meet up later, so don't even try!

I hope the Moyashi gets lost again and never arrives! Oh, and he won't join us, because there won't be us just me! I don't care what you do!

Don't even try to see me! AND I'M NOT YUU-CHAN!

Do what you want or die,

Kanda

* * *

X, YHotel  
2234 XYTown  
Hungary

30/07/10

Dear Yuu-chan

Thanks a lot about your email you sent me. It was so lovely!

How are you? I hope you're well and that you're looking forward to Allen's arrival. What are your plans with him?

As for me, I'm going to spend a week with my Grandfather at Lake Balaton in Hungary. Can't wait to go home, it's so boring here with him! And he gives me lots of work to do, too. Our dear friend, Allen was here, but he had to return, so I'm really lonely.

Anyway, the real reason I'm writing that you wanted to give a lesson to Allen, and I was thinking, how would you like to knock him out and hang him out in the main hall with my help when I return? We should put a cute clothe on him, too. I just saw this special deal at a shop which sells lovely dresses; I can send you the link to their website.

Let me know what you think! It would be great to see you again, and play this cute game with Allen. By the way can you make sure that he'll never see this letter? He doesn't have to know that I was the one who came up with that brilliant idea!

Thanks a lot!

All the best,

Lavi (B.J.)

* * *

X, Black Order  
X-0123 YTown  
UK

01/08/10

Baka Usagi

I don't give a damn about your emails, I'm just happy that I could avoid you completely!

Why do you ask how am I? By the way I'm fine. But the Moyashi won't be if he keeps annoying me!

Anyway, if you are sick and tired of the Panda, than why don't you just knock him out or kill him? If I were you he would be two feet under the ground by now. But you are pathetic and you are really a coward!

About the thing with the Moyashi… I have to admit that I'm interested. My choice fell onto that pink one. That should be the most embarrassing! I was thinking…What about some make up, too? He really deserves it!

Tell me if you are interested, but knowing you, I'm sure you are. So buy the dress and everything needed! I'm impatient, you know! Make the Panda hurry a little! It's not an advice!

Oh, and the letter…I think I'll keep it! It will be handy one day! If I were you, I would be careful not to piss off the one who has his hands on that piece of paper!

Kanda

* * *

_This is for now. I don't know if there will be more, it depends on you! Tell me if it's worth continuing. Thanks a lot! Bye! _


	2. Chapter 2

**A leaflet in the Black Order:**

**AVOID KOMUI AND SAVE YOUR LIFE!**

The crazy chief started to work on a new project!

The ones who are working in the science department are in great danger!

He was mumbling about helping us out! It means danger!

Reduce the number of injures by staying away from Komui. Keep a first aid kit with you all the time and something for self-defense! The nurse is alert all the time from now on.

If you find something suspicious, go and call Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Kanda and other exorcists, too! Don't forget Miranda either! It's all about your survival!

**STAY ALERT! **

**

* * *

****Another one:**

_**SUMMER ENDING PARTY!**_

Please come to a fantastic party and celebrate the end of the summer with us on Sunday 29 August from 7.30. p.m.

At the cafeteria

Dress up nice (_you too, Kanda, or you'll go on a nice mission with Allen!_)

Admission free, but bring some drink.

Food will be prepared by Jerry!

HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE (_you too, Kanda, Miranda!_):

_Komui Lee_

RSVP

* * *

_6, XY Street 7_

_Z- 1234 Right here_

_Somewhere in Asia_

_05/ 09/10_

Dear Mr. Bookman,

I am writing with regard to the information that you offered when you were present in our branch, I would be very grateful if you could send me some details about the level 3s and level 4s, as well as what kind of self-defense is advised against the Noah family.

In addition, I would be very interested in finding out more about the young Lenalee Lee. Her Innocence went through lots of changes which we would like to investigate. Please send us as much information as you can include her personal life (love life) and some photos. It is only for the Black Order and helping out the other exorcists.

Make sure that Komui, Lavi, Allen or Kanda never find this letter, if you don't mind. It is a secret research.

I look forward to receiving your reply.

Yours sincerely,

Bak Chan

* * *

_6, XY Street 7_

_The Library_

_88 Book Road_

_Somewhere in Europe_

Dear Bak Chan,

I have received your letter. The information about the Akumas are attached to this letter. Everything we know is written down, but I am afraid it is still not enough. I continue my research and help you out when I find out more.

However, I can not help with the case of the young Lenalee Lee. What happened with her Innocence is a secret file which is guarded by Komui Lee. I could not find anything without revealing you. I will not send you anything about her life, because this is against her personal rights and I need Komui's permission to do that.

I hope I could help you.

Yours sincerely,

Bookman

* * *

_X, Black Order_

_X-0123 YTown_

_UK_

_08/08/10_

Dear Lenalee,

I hope you are well and that your mission goes as planned! Sorry to ruin your mood with something like that!

I'm devastated! It's so horrible that I hardly have the strength to write it down! Yesterday, when I was walking back to my room from the cafeteria, someone came up behind me and knocked me out painfully. I passed out completely. When I woke up, I was bound and hanging from the ceiling of the main hall! But it's not all what happened! Some one changed my clothes and dressed me up in a bloody pink dress! Moreover, they put a huge amount of make up on my face! I looked like a homosexual! It was so embarrassing! I needed Miranda's and Krory's help to get down! By the way, you know how Miranda and Luck is… I have to stay in the infirmary for the night. This is why I can write this letter.

I'm perfectly sure that Kanda's had a great part in this! I just have to prove it! Can you help me out, Lenalee? I want revenge! But first, I have to prove, and secondly there must be someone else who helped that bastard! I just can't imagine who...

Thank you and I hope to see you soon!

Take care,

Allen W.

* * *

_Somewhere in Europe_

_11/08/10_

Dear Sir or Madam

I am writing to complain about the exorcists you sent to our town yesterday.

I was waiting for them patiently, because a _finder _booked two rooms for them. When they arrived I gave them my best to rooms and a very good dinner. However, one of them was very rude all the time and the other one seemed to be a little crazy. But that is not the main problem. After everybody went to sleep, we were rudely wakened by a loud disputing. They started fighting in the inn and destroyed many of my lovely furniture. It is unacceptable!

I am very disappointed and expect you to take some action immediately. I ask you to pay for the things which are destroyed and make moves against the behavior of your employees. If I do not hear from you within 28 days I will contact the government and the police with my complaint.

I look forward to hearing from you soon.

Yours faithfully,

Elizabeth Carol


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in China

11/08/10

Dear Allen,

I got your letter! I'm okay and my mission was successful, too. I'll be heading home tomorrow.

I'm so shocked to hear what happened to you! I'm sure it was horrible! I hope that you are okay! What happened with Miranda and you? Poor girl, she is so unlucky! But as I can se you are the same.

However, I don't know… I don't think it was Kanda. You know him; he rather beat you up badly. Moreover, if it was really Kanda, then there should be a reason why he did that. He doesn't just bully people without a reason. (Okay, he does, but just beating!)

Anyway, I don't think it was Kanda, and if it was really him… yes, you are right, we have to find that other person! Let me see… the thing which is bothering me the most is how did they stick you to the ceiling? It is very high and they needed to do it quickly so they wouldn't be caught. He or they needed something with which they could reach the ceiling fast.

I can think about some people who could have done it. First, Komui. He sent me a letter few days ago about some new project. I wouldn't be surprised if it was him. I must kick his ass when I get home! Second, Krory, bur he wouldn't do this to you. He adores you. It could be also your damn Master, but as I heard he escaped from the Black Order again. Bookman, but he wouldn't care to do that and…Oh, yes! The Dear Lavi! You should ask him and seek for suspicious signs! But be careful! You know that he is smart when it comes to defend himself!

Good luck with the searching! I'll help you when I arrive home!

I hope to see you again soon!

Take care,

Lenalee

**

* * *

From: **junior(dot)bookman(at)blackorder(dot)com  
**To: **walker(at)blackorder(dot)com  
**Sent**: 12/08/10

Hi Allen!

Guess what happened to me and Yu! We are grounded by Komui! It's such a funny story! We were on a mission in Europe, but we had a little argument in the inn. Yu-chan chased me up and down with Mugen and we accidently destroyed few things. The owner of the inn (a very plump and noisy woman) was very furious. She wrote a complaining letter to Komui, who he became also furious! He has such a funny face! I couldn't help laughing! (That's why I have lots of work to do. Stupid Jiji! He advised Komui to give the rights of my punishment to him!)

At least Yu-chan has his own punishment, too! He has to do paper work! He is unapproachable though… You know he can't stand writing reports! Serves him right for wanting to kill me!

I'm so bored! Don't you want to visit me? I can't leave the library thanks to Jiji!

Come for me!

Lavi (B.J.)

**

* * *

From: **cross(dot)love(dot)alcohol(at)blackorder(dot)com  
**To: **Mira(at)blackorder(dot)com  
**Sent: **12/08/10

Dear Lovely Woman!

I would be very happy to spend a nice evening with beautiful being like you! Please give me some hours from your life and drink champagne with me and we can do lovely thinks together after the drink. What do you think, Sweetheart?

I hope you'll will be so enthusiastic as me, I know you already are!

Cross Marian

**

* * *

From: **vampire(at)blackorder(dot)com  
**To: **Lena(at)blackorder(dot)com  
**Sent: **12/08/10

Dear Lenalee,

I'm new with this kind of things like emails, but it's important and urgent!

Few minutes ago after receiving an email Miranda started screaming and cry and running… and hitting her head into the wall. I could only figure out that the email was from Cross Marian, Allen's former master. I'm really worried. I have to take her to the infirmary with the help of a General, Tiedoll.

Can you guess something about this situation? You know that Cross better than me.

Thank you very much, and reply soon,

Krory

**

* * *

From: **junior(dot)Bookman(at)blackorder(dot)com  
**To: **mugen(at)blackorder(dot)com  
**Sent: 12/08/10**

Yuuuuuuuuuu-chan!

We are in great trouble! Few minutes ago, Allen came to the library and we were talking and and and… I'm sure he is suspicious about me! I write down our conversation:

_"Hi, Lavi!"_

_"Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! I'm so happy that you came! I was so bored!" _

_"You are really grounded… Isn't it a little bit embarrassing? You are 18 years old already!" _

_"Ah! I've got used to it easily. You know living with Jiji." Allen stared at me with slightly narrowed eyes, so from that second I knew I had to be careful! _

_"Exactly why were you arguing with Kanda?" he asked. I had to came up with a reason, 'cause I couldn't say that it was about the letter you still don't want to burn. (You should do it! IT starts to turn dangerous! You know what Allen is like when he is angry! Moreover, when Lenalee helps him too! I'm sure he asked her help against us!) _

_"Erm…I told something about his hair. You know how sensitive he can be when it's about it!" This is the truth at least the half of it, right? He seemed to accept this answer, but his eyes were still narrowed. _

_"Lavi? Do you know about the thing which happened with me few days ago?" he asked suddenly. Whoa! I was so scared Yu-chan! _

_"Of course I do! I'm a future Bookman!" I grinned. He leaned forward. _

_"And from where did you get the information? You wasn't participating in it, right?" he asked_. Luckily I'm a very good actor! I said that Mira told me after I asked her about her aching leg. Alln narrowed his eyes again then left. Yu-han! We have to think! We need a plan!

Take care,

Lavi (B.J.)

**

* * *

From:** mugen(at)balckorder(dot)com  
**To:** Junior(dot)bookman(at)blackorder(dot)com  
**Sent:**12/08/2010

Baka Usagi

I think you should now, that I've hated you since I first saw you, I still hate you and I'll hate you until I die, so, I won't be very sorry when you'll die. 'Cause you will. I think you have maybe half an hour.

Why? Because I took your letter to the Moyashi's room. And Why? BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE TO DO PAPER WORK! And because of that I can't kill you personally so maybe I let the Moyashi do it this time.

Hm? I've just heard someone shouting your name very angrily.

Goodbye, Usagi!

(AND I AM KANDA!)

**

* * *

From:** junior(dot)bookman(at)blackorder(dot)com  
**To:** Mugen(at)blackroder(dot)com  
**Sent:** 12/08/2010

YUUUU-CHAN! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?

A dead rabbit

**

* * *

From: **Lena(at)blacrorder(dot)com  
**To: **walker(at)blackroder(dot)com  
**Sent:** 12/08/2010

Hi Allen

GET YOUR DAMN WOMANIZER MASTER OF MIRANDA!  
Thank you very much!  
Lena

* * *

**From:** walker(at)blackorder(dot)com  
**To:** lena(at)blackroder(dot)com  
**Sent:** 14/08/2010

Why? What happened? He is sitting right next to me. Oh, by the way, it was Lavi... The one who worked with Kanda. I've just found his letter in front of my room. I can't wait for you to arrive!  
Bye!

Allen

* * *

_Somewhere in French_

Dear Earl

Thanks a lot for the new job! It's not likely that I have anything else to do, geez! I thought that I'll have some free time, but no! The big great Earl has something else in mind! Oh, and forget it! You can't make me babysit that two fucking batstard!

And that's the real reason of my letter! Jasdero succeeded in smashing the world record for being an idiot again! You sent them after that long haired exorcist and what did they do? They nearly killed me! They nearly blew my head of with…something…

By the way I just warn you that they'll whine for other guns…

If you want to know, they wanted to attack the exorcist from behind and by surprise, but they forgot that they once visited that inn and that was where that another bastard, Cross left dept for them to pay. So, the owner recognized them, he started shouting. Those two idiots panicked and in the end they fell on the exorcist… who is a short-tempered one… very-very aggressive, short-tempered one… They got into a fight and the already mentioned two idiots decided to kill me! ('cause I was laughing so hard…)

So next time when you got the great idea to send me with them, forget it immediately!

Thank you very much and take care, womanizer

Tyki

* * *

_Another leaflet in the Black Order:_

**Bad mission emergency!**

After Komui's last chaos, we have to face with another dangerous situation.

Yu-chan had an unlucky encounter with two Noahs.

**Don't** ask!

**Don't **speak when you are **near him**!

**Don't **make noises when you are close to **his room**!

**Do not** approach **his room**!

**Keep you distance with him!**

Oh, and the most important thing,** Allen-kun, Go on a mission** before he finds you!

_(This is all for your survival!)_

**Take care!**

_Lavi_

* * *

**From:** walker(at)balckorder(dot)com  
**To:** junior(dot)bookman(at)blackorder(dot)com  
**Sent:** 16/09/2010  
**Subject:** Warning

Hi Lavi

I wanna inform you that right now I'm not the one in danger. Kanda wanna hunt you down. But I have to admit that this leaflet was a hilarious idea! I laughed so hard thanks to you! I promise that I won't forget to bring flowers to your grave!

And before you start it again, I'm still mad at you! How could you do this to me? Don't even try to apologize again, 'cause I'll tell something to Leanlee again and she'll beat you up like the last time!

Bye

_Allen _


End file.
